Thief Cache
A Thief Cache is a barrel in that can be looted for various items. The thief caches in Riften appear immediately after the Dragonborn has joined the Thieves Guild (being the Guild Master is not required). The "special" missions assigned by Delvin Mallory must be completed for each specific hold in order for the other thief caches to appear. The thief's cache shadowmark is present on the side of the barrel. At higher levels, most thief caches may contain a Daedric dagger with a random enchantment, some Daedric arrows and gems, and a way of lockpicking, be it a potion of lockpicking or a large amount of lockpicks. Locations Riften *In the garden at Honeyside, against the Riften city wall (by the potatoes, leeks and cabbages). *On the lower docks while standing outside Valindor's House, and looking straight ahead. *In the corner on the balcony overlooking the guards' training grounds by Mistveil Keep. Accessed through the second floor of the guards' barracks. Markarth *Just outside of the door to Vlindrel Hall. *On the walkway above The Treasury House. *At the base of the waterfall below the blacksmith. Half-submerged in the water. Windhelm *In the small courtyard on the side of Niranye's house. *Right next to the door to Sadri's Used Wares. *Tucked away at the end of a tiny alley to the right of the entrance to Hjerim. Solitude *Behind Vittoria Vici's House, which is located next to Proudspire Manor. *To the right of Erikur's House among the other barrels. *At the end of alley between The Winking Skeever and Angeline's Aromatics. Whiterun *Behind Carlotta Valentia's House. *In the cow pen of House Gray-Mane, in the corner of the arch to the Plains District. *Behind The Bannered Mare. Solstheim *Basement of Glover Mallory's House. Irkngthand *On an alternative route of pipes above Falmer in the Irkngthand Slave Pens, the Shadowmark for a "Thieves' Cache" is on the stone wall where the player must jump down, though only the leveled Restore Health and Fortify Carry Weight potions can be found. Alternatively, it may be obtained by shouting the steam vent to the left of the mark. Trivia *With the Prowler's Profit ability, all of the chests are likely to contain a considerable number of precious gems (3–10). *Looting all of the caches around the map with Prowler's Profit can be quite beneficial. By selling all the acquired gems and weapons to fences (all of whom have 4000 each, except Enthir who only has 500), a substantial amount of coin can be made. *It takes at least ten days for the caches to respawn items if the Dragonborn leaves the town completely. If entered within that period, the timer will revert to zero. Waiting outside one of the towns for ten days will refill all Thief Caches in other holds including the one in Glover Mallory's house. *To change the contents of the caches, save the game before entering any towns as the game will have the items fixed once the Dragonborn enters the city. Reload to randomize them. This trick can be useful for farming rare gems or getting powerful enchanted daggers. *There is the "Thieves' Cache" sign on the right side of Ysolda's House, behind a pile of firewood and two barrels, but it is not considered the real "Cache." Bugs *Caches in Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm, and Markarth may not show up at all, even after all the Thieves Guild quests have been completed. **This was patched with the 1.9 Update. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild